


Coming North

by Renee561



Series: Jaime and Brienne Through the Seasons [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feelings Realization, Introspection, POV Jaime Lannister, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee561/pseuds/Renee561
Summary: Jaime knows things, despite being told he's an idiot.(We all know he is, that's beside the point)





	Coming North

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Loves!
> 
> Ok this is for Winter and cold. This is where we start to ver off canon because Season 8 was trash and ended after Jaime knighted Brienne. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Happy JB Week!!
> 
> ❤ Renee

Winter

It was fucking cold here in the North. It was even colder behind enemy lines. Or would it be former enemies? Since both the Targaryen Queen and the Lady of Winterfell were vying for his blood and his head. 

Oh he was not _that_ much of an idiot, despite what he's been told or people assumed. He was a knight, a former commander of men, he's grown since the end of Summer. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, he was only alive due to Brienne's word on his honor. The only person he knew that was not a knight that could bow people with her words. With her honor. 

He knew it was her word and Lady's Stark's _trust_ in Brienne that he was still drawing breath in this cold wasteland. He knew it, Brienne knew it, _everyone_ fucking knew it. And he was grateful.

He also knew that he was only here for one reason and one reason alone. No, one _person_.Here because of one person that was not Tyrion.

He recalls sharply the pull on his arm in front of Cersei, of furious blue eyes and the angry tone of voice telling him to "**_Fuck Loyalty_**". That this fight went beyond petty house politics and petty oaths that kept him chained to his sister's side. Watching helplessly as Cersei slipped further into madness. 

So he did, he Fucked Loyalty to Cersei and the Lannister name and rode North in disguise. He didn't leave all of the loyalty he had within him behind all of it. For once he followed his loyalty to _ her _. To Brienne of Tarth. The one woman he was loyal too, whom was not his sister. 

Maybe he was an idiot after all. Maybe he was an idiot in love. For he knows he does crazy, reckless things for the people he loves. 


End file.
